memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Irving E. Lewis
Irving E. Lewis is a stuntman and stunt actor who appeared in several episodes of , and and in two . He was one of the main stunt doubles for LeVar Burton and Tim Russ. Lewis filmed his stunt scene for the TNG fourth season episode on Monday on Paramount Stage 9 opposite Dennis Madalone. For this appearance he wore a green suit which was later removed by visual effects supervisors Dan Curry and Rob Legato to made him look like a chameleon. For the Star Trek: Voyager third season episode "Warlord", Lewis filmed his scene as Ilari stunt guard on Monday on Paramount Stage 16 and as stunt double for Tim Russ on Wednesday , also on Paramount Stage 16. His stunt double costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Lewis graduated from South Plainfield High School with fellow stuntman Dennis Madalone in 1974 and is a close friend of Madalone and stuntman Mark Riccardi. All three met again on the set of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Among his countless movie and television stuntwork are Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989, with David Graf, Matt McCoy, Kenneth Mars, Gerrit Graham, Angelo Tiffe, Dennis Ott, Darryl Henriques, David Burton, Maria R. Kelly, and Scott Leva), Mom and Dad save the World (1990, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Dennis Madalone, George Colucci, Tom Morga, and Lynn Salvatori), Vampire in Brooklyn (1995, with Joanna Cassidy, Marcelo Tubert, Wendy Robie, and Dennis Madalone), Amistad (1997, with Victor Rivers, and Castulo Guerra), The General's Daughter (1999, with James Cromwell, George Colucci, Dennis Madalone, Mark Riccardi, Denney Pierce, Lynn Salvatori, and Patricia Tallman), and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005, with Corbin Bernsen, Martha Hackett, and Denney Pierce). Star Trek appearances File:Norkova cargo officer.jpg|''Norkova'' cargo officer (uncredited) File:Irving E Lewis, Past Tense Part I.jpg|"Ghost" (uncredited) File:Kazon-Nistrim 3, State of Flux.jpg|Kazon-Nistrim guard (uncredited) File:Starfleet security officer 2, alt 2372.jpg|Starfleet security officer (uncredited) File:Klingon warrior 6.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Mokra order soldier 3.jpg|Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) File:Ilari guard 7.jpg|Ilari guard (uncredited) File:Sutok's henchman 1.jpg|Sutok's henchman (uncredited) File:Security guard in engineering, 2375.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Irving E Lewis, Times Orphan.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 3.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian resistance officer, 2375.jpg|Cardassian patrol guard (uncredited) File:Security guard in brig, 2376.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Borg drone 2, tactical cube 138.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Kazon nistrim 2, 2377.jpg|Kazon warrior (uncredited) File:Security guard in cargo bay 2377.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Irving E. Lewis, Identity Crisis.jpg|Stunt double for LeVar Burton (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, The Next Phase.jpg|Stunt double for LeVar Burton (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Birthright Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Sterling Macer, Jr. (uncredited) File:Irving E Lewis, Starship Mine.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Timescape.jpg|Stunt double for LeVar Burton (uncredited) File:Irving E Lewis, Invasive Procedures.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Caretaker.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Future's End.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Warlord.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Rise.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Random Thoughts.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) File:Irving E. Lewis, Hunters.jpg|Stunt double for Tim Russ (uncredited) Other appearances * : ** as stunt double for LeVar Burton ** as stunt double for LeVar Burton * as an Albino guard (uncredited) External link * de:Irving E. Lewis Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers